Otro Punto de Vista
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Peticion LenaHaleBlack* Todo cambiara en la vida de Luna cuando reciva consejos de un fantasma que solo ella logro ver. Consejos que le ayudaran en su vida. Solo una cosa, sera el fantasma indicado? *No buen summary, pero lindo el fic*


La siguiente historia es una petición de **Lena Hale Black**, disfrútala sister es para ti.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**, pero la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Nota 1: **Luna se encuentra en su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

**Nota 2: **El fantasma de Tom es producto de parte del espíritu que escapara del diario y se quedara rondando en el último piso del castillo, luego del encuentro Luna jamás volvió a verle.

* * *

Otro Punto de Vista.

Luna Lovegood, una joven bruja de tan solo 14 años. Se podría decir que es la joven más solitaria que existe en todo el castillo. Aunque demuestra no importarle esa no es una verdad que ella desee admitir. Le apodan la Lunática tan solo porque ve más allá de lo que los demás ven o en realidad creen poder hacerlo. Como Luna siempre piensa: "Todos pueden ver, pero son pocos los que observan de verdad."

La soledad ha llevado a Luna hasta sus más profundos pasadizos e escondites, siempre buscando un poco de compañía y comprensión.

Una mañana termino en un baño que había sido clausurado hace muchos años, el cual se encontraba en el último piso del castillo. Ya había estado allí antes…cada vez que tenía que huir de los que la querían molestar o hacerle daño.

Se dirigió al último cubículo y comenzó a llorar. Ya no podía más con todos los insultos de esos ignorantes. Con mas que se esforzaba en seguir adelante sin importarle nada de lo que sucedía alrededor. Pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, no estaba sola en el baño. Allí se encontraba el fantasma de un joven observándola.

Luna no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por alguien. Alzo su mirada llena de lágrimas y pudo visualizar al joven que la observaba con cierto misterio y sorpresa.

-No era mi intensión ocupar su lugar señor fantasma….ya me retiro.-dijo secándose sus lágrimas y dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

-No lo hagas.- dijo de repente el fantasma, apareciendo justo frente a ella antes de que saliera del cubículo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no quisiera estorbarle.-insistió.

-¿Por qué llorabas? Las jovencitas como tú no deben hacerlo, eso demuestra debilidad.-

-Por esa misma razón…porque soy débil como usted me dijo…-no pudo continuar y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, la frustración que había en ella era demasiada. ¿Por qué nadie podía ver cuán valiente era?

-Tú no eres débil Lunática…-

-¿Qué ha dicho?- tal era su sorpresa que no pudo evitar interrumpir cualquier cosa que iba a decir. Para ella no era sorpresa que supiera que le apodaban Lunática, era un fantasma y podían escuchar lo que quisieran, pero como podía decir que no era débil…

-¿Sorprendida? Pensaba que a Lunática nada le sorprendería, dado a que ella cree en lo que nadie se toma el tiempo de creer. Y déjame decirte querida Lunática que los fantasmas somos muy comunes, así que ¿Cuál es tu sorpresa?-dijo el fantasma con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-No me sorprende lo que pueda saber usted…solo el por qué puede afirmar que no soy débil.-

-¡Vamos! Tú eres más lista Lunática, te he observado. Siempre dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de defender lo que piensas, te la pasas ignorando a los que te humillan, eso es ser valiente.-

-Eso es cierto….pero mire donde estoy…sola en un baño hablando con usted. Siempre he querido tener amigos, aunque soy feliz y muy orgullosa de quien soy, pero usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie…-

-Escúchame, Lunática Lovegood, de ahora en adelante no vas a llorar por nadie que te haga daño, vas a luchar hasta el final sin importar los métodos ni lo que te cueste, vas a ser valiente y no tener miedo a callar ni de poner en su lugar a quien se lo merezca.-

Luna y el fantasma se miraron por par de segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio:

-Gracias señor fantasma, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero lo que me ha dicho ha hecho que me dé cuenta que el estar llorando por cada rincón no es la solución a lo que los demás me hacen. Que ellos se aprovechan de mi debilidad para hacerme daño, pero ya no más. Seré yo de nuevo, seré Lunática Lovegood, a la que nada le importa, la que es feliz en su mundo sin importa quién quiere destruirlo y siendo como soy lograre que me acepten.-

-Eso era todo lo que tenías que decir. Pero ya vete este no es un lugar para jovencitas como tu.-

El fantasma la dejo salir del cubículo, se detiene y le pregunta al fantasma:

-Solo una cosa señor fantasma ¿Cómo se llama?- sentía curiosidad, dado a que no sabía cuál era el nombre del fantasma al que tampoco había visto en otras áreas del castillo.

-Tom Riddle.-

Luna le dedica una sonrisa y se dirige hasta la salida del baño hasta que comprende el significado de ese nombre. Voltea de inmediato y no encuentra a nadie. Ella se encontraba sola en ese lugar. Pero fue real, era real y siempre creerá que lo que le sucedió ese día sucedió en realidad.

Luna volvió a sonreír y todo a su amigo el fantasma. Todo sería diferente de ahora en adelante para la joven Lunática, porque volvía a confiar en ella de nuevo. Porque ser diferente no es malo, al contrario eso le permite a ella ser mejor que los demás que viven de acuerdo a los pensamientos de otros.

Y volvía a comprobar que los demás solo ven y que ella observa todo desde otro punto de vista.

**Fin.**

* * *

Es diferente y algo rara, pero me divertí escribiéndola. **Lena** my sister espero que te guste y que haya cumplido con las expectativas, tu sabes mi musa es algo inestable. Todavía me quedan peticiones, así que a continuar escribiendo. Hasta la próxima.

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
